


10-3-17

by Lily_Winchester



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: A summary of what happened when I played Roblox on the Warriors forest territory map. You should check it out, it's really fun!





	10-3-17

That one time on Roblox(10-3-17)

 

Chestnut was sitting in her twoleg's garden. She was terribly lonely after her sister went missing. She shifted as the breeze went through her cream pelt. Sighing, she put her head on her paws, and half closed her eyes. She waited in the garden until sunhigh, and was about to walk away, when she spotted a cat, a tom. He was a ginger tabby with green eyes and a crooked jaw. He walked around a little, before spotting her and climbing into a tree. A forest cat she concluded. She walked over to him, and meowed, "Hi, I'm Chestnut, you?" She tilted her head in interest. He paused for a moment, before realizing she wasn't a danger, and dipped his head. "I'm Froststar, leader of ShadowClan. Nice to meet you." She looked at him, ever since she was alone with the twolegs, she took care into who future mates could be, and future allies. She went back over her fence, and lay down in the grass. "I-I-I don't feel we-" The tom collapsed, and the Cream she-cat dragged him into her garden by his scruff. She laid him in the grass where he would be hidden from twolegs and preying eyes. She quickly smoothed his fur, and backed away, when she bumped into an old friend, Dusk. By the looks of the cat, she was EXTREMELY close to kitting. Her black and brown spots and stripes stood out on her deep black coat. And her two blue stripes most of all. The she-cat fell onto the grass in front of her friend. Chestnut gasped, leaning close and sniffing her friends pelt. "What's wrong? Is it the kits?" Chestnut's meow revealed her deep concern for her friend. They had been friends for two moons after they had been born, so they were like littermates. "I'm fine, I-I think the kits will be here soon," Dusk gasped, clearly in pain. Chestnut watched helplessly a her friend gave birth to her kits. Eventually, her friend had four kits, three toms and one she-kit. Most of them looked like their parents combined, but one of the toms looked exactly like his father. The cream and brown she-cat looked at the kits in awe. She had always wondered what it would be like to have kits. Dusk seemed to read her thoughts, as she murmured, "It isn't easy you know, being a mother is even harder now that they don't have a father." Her words had meaning as she saw her friend glancing sheepishly at the tom in the bushes. "In their beliefs, it is forbidden to have mates like us, you understand that, don't you?" Her words were meant to be gentle, but they were stiff with strictness. If only Chestnut thought bitterly. You'll love again, he can't be the only one she assured herself. She sighed, her mind set on one thing, living more of a life than this. Her housefolk never took her to the vet, which was good, but they would take her kits and other things if she ever had them. Her bitter thoughts were interrupted by her friends decisive meow, "We could run away, I know a place, follow me!" She stumbled to her paws, three kits on her back and the she-kit in jaws. She watched, shaking her head, her last good bye. She had other responsibilities, like caring for the eerily still Froststar, and her twolegs would be heart broken, the same way they had been when her sister had joined the side of the rouges. Her heart ached for her sister, but she forced herself to stay there and compose herself in front of this forest cat and potential mate. Her heart was divided, to her sister, friend, and to her twolegs and this stranger in her yard. She shook her head, and was surprised to see another forest cat, this one was a silver tabby tom, he looked awkward as he saw the two cats, and he backed away slowly. "Should I go? Yeah, I'll go..." "No, wait!" Chestnut immediately regretted the decision. The tom paused, confused. She knew her feelings were misleading her from tom to tom, but she knew her mind had decided. This new tom was the one. She shuffled her paws as the tom stared at her, thinking of a exuse. "I just wanted to say, it's not what you think," she began her alibi, hoping he would believe her, "we talked for a while, and he fainted, and so I was just checking on him." Her hidden fear was rising as the tom went to check on Froststar. The gray tom checked the cat over, and meowing to her, "He should be fine, he just needs to eat and get some rest." At this point, Froststar was fully awake, and confused. "What's happening?" Chestnut couldn't help but suppress a sigh of relief. When the tom was still confused, Chestnut explained, "When we were talking, you fainted, I was taking care of you until he came. I forgot to ask, what's your name?" Her tail was pointed at the silver tabby, who purred as she leaned a little closer to him. "My name's SilverWind, you?" His friendly meow surprised Chestnut. She expected him to be a little unfriendly seeing as she was of one of the cultures the forest cats abandoned. She purred softly, murmuring, "I'm Chestnut. Nice to meet you!" The sun was practically set at this point, so she murmured a good-bye to the two mesmerized toms. "See you tomorrow?" Chestnut meowed shyly to SilverWind. "See ya," he shied away, as the she-cat walked to her twoleg nest. For the rest of the night, she couldn't sleep. She was so excited to Silverwind again that she couldn't stop thinking about him. When dawn was streaking the sky, Chestnut heard movement beside the porch. When what ever it was jumped onto her porch, Chestnut realized who it was. "Silverwind? What are you doing here?" The gray tabby shuffled his paws, his blue eyes sparkling in the dawn light. "My territory is far from here, so I thought I could get an early start. I didn't plan on being here this soon. But to be honest, I couldn't wait to see you again." Something she had been thinking about all night finally fit in place. He liked her, and she liked him. Sooner or later something will happen she thought, hopefully. She shuffled close to him, just enough so that their pelts were brushing. Both of them were purring. All of the sudden, SilverWind stopped purring. Chestnut could see that his pelt was fluffed up nervously. What's going on with him? They sat like that for a few minutes, before he started to speak. "Chestnut...," he looked at his paws, clearly lost for words. "There's something I've been meaning to say for a while. I really like, and I hope that you liked me too?" He looked her questioningly, and her amber eyes met his blue. "I like you more than you would ever know." Her whisper became a loud purr at his reaction. "Would you like to be my mate?" She twined tails with him. "Of course." They sat like that for a while, before Chestnut realized something. "What about your clan?" He looked at her, and meowed, "My clan doesn't matter as much as you do. I will become a kitty pet with you." She could see he was obviously torn, so she made a decision that should have been made a while ago. "SilverWind, I will join WindClan." Ignoring his distraught look, she kept going, "I was never free here, and so many freedoms would be open to us if we stayed in a clan." She looked at him, and was relieved to find that there was a thankful look in his eyes. He flicked his tail for her to follow, and she followed him to her new home on the moor.   
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Chestnut- cream she-cat with amber eyes and a brown stripe down her back  
> Silverwind- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes   
> Froststar- Orange tom with a white chest and paws and green eyes  
> Dusk- Black she-cat with amber eyes and a black blue and gray calico pelt.


End file.
